parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita The Explorer: Big Dalmatian Perdita
Summary Perdita has some big news about her family. Her mom is pregnant! So Perdita and Bendy must rush to Dalmatian Plantation house to see the new baby. Characters Present On Big Dalmatain Perdita *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Garfield Odie and Nermal *Hubie *Jungle Jangs *Rolly and Patch *Tootsie Bella *Muttski *Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Pongo *Arlene *Marlene *Li'l Sneezer *Baby Butter Otter Recap Perdita has some special news to share. Bendy wanted to hear the news. Perdita gives Bendy and the viewer a hint. It sleeps in a crib, drinks from a bottle and gets rocked to sleep. Perdita's mom is having a baby. Perdita and Bendy hold their hands together and jumped up and down in unison as they said "A baby, a baby, a baby!". Bendy wonders if it's a baby girl. Perdita wonders if it's a baby boy. They couldn't wait to find out if the baby is here yet. Perdita tells Bendy that her father gave her a phone to put inside Two-Tone to let her know if the baby is here yet. Places in Episode #Spooky Forest #Nut Farm #Dalmatian Plantation House Trivia *Perdita's phone doesn't make a ring-ring sound like other phones. It makes a beep-beep-beep-beep sound. *Perdita didn't get just a brother or a sister, but both. *This is where Arlene & Marlene make their first appearance. *Marlene and Arlene didn't speak on this show but did on "Go, Diego, Go!". *Captain Hook doesn't appear on this episode. *This episode introduces Perdita's baby brother and baby sister. *The baby's names were not given and remained nameless until season 5 they were given the names Li'l Sneezer and Baby Butter Otter. *This is the 84th episode of the show. *The star pocket is seen on Two Tone during the "two tone" segment and when putting Hubie's go-kart together, but the star catching segment is no longer used as of this season. Character Find Hubie Gallery Perdita-0.png|Perdita as Dora Bendy.png|Bendy as Boots Two Tone.png|Two-Tone as Backpack Spike in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Spike as Map Garfield Movie.png|Garfield, Odie in Garfield Get's a Life.jpg|Odie Nermal.png|And Nermal as Fiesta Trio Hubie the Penguin.png|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jangs (Jungly).png|Jungle Jangs as Isa RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch as Tico Tootsie-Bella_with_smartphone.png|Tootsie-Bella as Elena SatAM101-Muttski.jpg|Muttski as Miguel Nanny.png|Nanny as Abuela Pongo.gif|Pongo as Diego Arlene in Garfield Gets Real.jpg|Arlene as Alicia Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlena as Click the Camera Lil Sneezer wearing diapers2.jpg|Lil Sneezer as Guillermo Baby Butter Otter.png|Baby Butter Otter as Isabella Characters Presenting on Perdita Saves the Wing Ceremony *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Captain Hook *Garfield, Odie and Nermal *Rolly and Patch *Kijana *Pongo *Penny (Dalmatian) *Anita Radcliffe *Roger Radcliffe *Nanny *Marcie *Lady *Vixey *Rainbow Dash *Olivia Flaversham *Sharptooth and Plated Sharptooth *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine and James *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster Summary Perdita is asked to join Penny's soccer team when they have one player short. Recap Perdita and Bendy are at home. And Perdita's family is visiting her house. Perdita introduces the viewer to her parents, her grandma, her aunt and uncle. Perdita shows a picture of her cousins Penny and Pongo. Perdita tells the viewer that Penny is playing soccer today and the whole family is going to watch the game on TV. Gallery Tumblr_n03ddfk1Uf1r3jmn6o2_500.png|Perdita as Dora Bendy beats by space dork-db88ez3.jpg|Bendy as Boots Two-Tone PD.jpg|Two-Tone as Backpack HqdefaultSpike.jpg|Spike as Map Mr Captain hook as dr z.jpg Garfield in Garfield's Thanksgiving.jpg|Garfield, Odie in A Garfield Christmas.jpg|Odie Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|And Nermal as Fiesta Trio Rolly romo.png|Rolly Patch romo.png|and Patch as Tico Kijana.png|Kijana as Noisy Star 23fe1cdc-9ee9-43b4-b452-6cbfe38bf0bf_l.jpg|Pongo as Diego Penny-one-hundred-and-one-dalmatians-94.4.jpg|Penny (Dalmatian) as Daisy Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Mami Rogerrad.png|Roger Radcliffe as Papi Nanny.png|Nanny as Abuela Marcie peanuts movie.png|Marcie as Red Star Lady.png|Lady as Yellow Star Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Orange Star Rainbow Dash by Nethear.png|Rainbow Dash as Blue Star The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Silver Star Sharptooth (the land before time).png|Sharptooth Plates_after_spitting.png|And Plated Sharptooth as Crocodiles ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas the Tank Engine, ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy the Small Engine NoJokeforJames3.png|And James as Horses Tommy Pickles (1991).png|Tommy Pickles, Mr Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie Finster Rugrats Kimi.png|Kimi Finster as Giant Otters Trivia *Perdita & Bendy catch the stars as they run. *The stars go into the star pocket while Perdita was still running. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2003. *This is the second time Kijana warned Perdita and Bendy about Captain Hook. The first time was in Stuck Truck. *This episode is very similar to Baseball Bendy. *This is the 70th episode of the show. *Hubie and Jungle Jangs does not appear in this episode. Character Find Category:Disneystyle8 Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Ideas Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos